


Бычья пляска

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Headcanon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Об Ариадне — жрице Артемиды и критских мистериях.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_М_Е





	Бычья пляска

**Author's Note:**

> В коллаже содержится отсылка к [Ариадне Минойской.](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Ariadne-Minoan-Snake-Serpent-Goddess-Museum-Replica-Knossos-Handmade-Bronz-6-69-/254569476688?_ul=BY)  
> Изображения взяты из открытых источников. Коллаж открывается в полный размер при двойном клике.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/8b/d5/PVDok4UZ_o.png)


End file.
